


Come What May

by Faiktra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not really mentioned...but just know, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Trans Hatake Kakashi, it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Late Night Anxieties: Feat. Hatake Kakashi





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up out of a dead sleep at like 8am this morning with my brain chanting FIC FIC FIC FIC FIC so here we are

       The green mocking numbers of their alarm clock make it painfully obvious that he should have been asleep hours ago. The sun and Gai will be rising in under two hours, yet here he is, glaring at the ceiling, begging his brain to let him get at least a few hours of sleep before he has to be at the Hokage tower. Which is a burden he is not thrilled about but has come to accept. Mostly. 

      Kakashi lets out a quiet sigh and sets about the laborious process of rolling onto his side while surrounded by his pack. After some truly artful twisting that only dog-owners can accomplish, Kakashi is greeted with the sleeping face of his partner in all things. Gai is almost as loud in sleep as he is when awake, snoring quite obnoxiously. Kakashi would feel bad for their neighbors, but snoring is certainly not the worst sound that's come from their apartment. Gai isn't the reason he's still awake during the twilight hours though. Or, at least the noises he's making aren't. Smoothing a hand across Gai's heavy brow, Kakashi breathes slowly out his nose, willing his racing thoughts to just _shut up_.  Gai is fine. A little banged up and reliant on a wheelchair now, but fine. He's _fine_. 

      Loosing the fight against keeping his distance (something he actually lost years ago), Kakashi shifts forward until he can press his head to Gai's chest. There are more scars here than there used to be, but that's fine too. Kakashi can hear Gai's ridiculously big heart beating against the side of his face and feels himself start to relax. Gai opened all eight Gates, like a heroic fool, and lived. He knocked on death's door and came back to Kakashi, something no one else has done for him before. Gai is the vibrant Blue Beast of Konoha. He's one of the strongest Leaf has to offer and he's rescued Kakashi's dumb ass on more than one occasion. He's fine. He'll probably be back on active duty soon, cheerfully beating--

     Fuck. _Fuck._ Gai is going to be cleared for active duty soon. The Hokage will be sending him on dangerous missions again. Which is Kakashi. Kakashi is going to be sending the light of his miserable life on dangerous missions that will eventually get him killed. He can't be here, suddenly suffocating under the usually comforting presence of his pack and Gai's arm. He can't do this. He _can't_. 

    He lurches out of bed, disturbing the dogs out of their slumber. They watch in collective bewilderment as he yanks his pants on with trembling hands before reaching for his shirt and mask.  There has to be a way for him to stop this. He's the Hokage for fuck's sake, he can do what he wants. Ignoring the disapproving voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Yamato, Kakashi pushes the window open and hops on to the ledge. Maybe he can make sure that Gai only gets assigned low rank missions? Or give him a detail of ANBU to go with him on missions? But people have still died even while being watched by ANBU, Kakashi would know. Whatever, he'll figure it out and then Gai will be safe and Kakashi won't have killed his precious person for once. 

    "Boss? Where's the danger?" Pakkun's rough voice finally reaches him, startling him. 'Everywhere' he thinks distantly but can't force his dry mouth to open and reassure Pakkun that he's just going for a casual walk in the middle of the night. It won't be the weirdest thing Pakkun has seen him do. "Shouldn't you wake up Maito if there's danger? He's  always good for a fight." There's a knowing gleam to Pakkun's dark eyes as he gazes at Kakashi from his coveted place at the foot of the bed. Stupid dog.

    "No." Finally croaks past his lips and he clears his throat as Pakkun's eyes narrow at him. 

    "If you're being going to be an idiot someone should know about it."

     Kakashi lunges to dismiss the pack but he's too late and he's still glaring holes into the spot where Pakkun's smug face disappeared when the cacophonous snoring stops. Gai blinks sleepily at him, clothes mostly on and half out the window, to the now empty bed and comes quickly into full awareness. " 'kashi?" Kakashi glances outside, contemplating making a break for it before Gai can ask him any incriminating questions. His body sags as he pivots on his heel to drop back into the room. Love has made him so soft. 

    "Everything is...fine, Gai." Smiling softly, like the beautiful sap he is, Gai reaches out for him and it takes everything Kakashi has to remain by the window. It might end with Gai being annoyed with him, but he has to do something to make sure Gai is protected. And Gai will forgive him, he always has. He should leave now and do whatever needs to be done to ensure Gai's safety so he can stop the frantic pounding of his heart. Gai's eyebrows furrow at Kakashi's continued silence and distance, hand dropping back to the bed. Kakashi places his foot back on the sill, prepared to jump to the rooftop across from them. 

    "I have been thinking, Rival, that my Youthful Energy could be used for a more...local occupation." Kakashi turns to look at Gai, who is staring at him from the bed, big eyes fill of emotion. He inches closer to the comfort Gai is offering. 

    "Local?" Kakashi questions, struggling to keep his voice plain and devoid of the emotional turmoil making his chest tighten. Gai's grin turns blinding.

    "Yosh! Think of all the young minds I could shape at the Academy! You know, the next generation encompasses the Hope and Future of any self-respecting nation! And--" Kakashi holds up a hand to stop Gai because he can't breath. How could Gai know? 

    "You want to be taken off active duty to teach full time?" Moving to kneel next to the bed, Kakashi stretches out a hand to cup Gai's face. He blinks furiously to beat back the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

     "Of course! Seeing the little ones coming into their own..." Gai's eyes grow misty with Manly Tears as he contemplates the children he will surely embarrass and adore. Kakashi lets out a shuddering breath. Gai didn't want to take missions any more. The chances of him dying was still there, but the Academy was about as safe as shinobi work got. Kakashi wouldn't be adding another name to the memorial stone for some time yet. Something must show on his face because Gai's eyes soften and he leans forward to push their foreheads together. "Please come back to bed, my Love. The future will wait until tomorrow." Kakashi kisses him quickly and leans back just enough to shuck his clothes before climbing under the sheets. He slots his body against Gai's and quiets the ever-present delight at how well they fit together. Gai presses a kiss into his hair and settles back into his pillow. "A Hokage must be well rested in order to rule efficiently!" 

     Kakashi snorts and tugs the blanket up over his shoulder. "I can always nap when Yamato's not looking." Gai gasps like napping is the most scandalous thing Kakashi has done in the Hokage office. 

     "Rival! How unyouthful of you!" Kakashi hums, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, snaking his hand under the covers to find Gai's and laces their fingers together. He was fine. _They_ would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi has known he was trans from when he was really little so like very few people know about it. Gai is aware (obvi) and Sakura found out after having to do some field first aid on Kakashi's chest, but she hasn't told anyone about the scars she found there. 
> 
> Please come yell with me about the many other characters I've gotten my filthy trans hands on   
> I'm @ashayam-faiktra on tumblr


End file.
